It'll Never be the Same
by DrapedInBlack
Summary: Adictions, they can't control them. Their bodies and minds covered in scars. One confused, one trapped, both in love..is it worth all this pain? Rated for cutting, alcohol use, suicide attempt, one sided slash, and more. Rietro. Rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1

It'll Never be the Same

~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hey, I have been doing so much work on trying to make up my own Rogue + Pietro love fic. I have never been much on doing romantic love fics, but this was one. So I decided to mix my angst abilities with love. Oooo fun. Well I hope that you like it… and please review!!!!! My characters may be a little OOC but not in a big way. Thanks.

**Oh and all flashbacks are _italicized._**

~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 1

*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)

' How? Wha' is wrong with mah?' Rogue had just woken up from another one of her nightmares. ' His face appears in mah dreams… well nightmares really.' Rogue's eyes filled with tears. 'And each time ah end up killin' him because of this damned curse of mine.' She started to cry uncontrollably. " Ah can't fall in love with him. Ah can't fall in love with anyone… eva." She fell onto her soft pillow and cried black tears.

Kitty listened to her friend. She was too afraid to say anything. Kitty knew that lately, more than before, Rogue was thinking about all the people she had touched, but most of all, Rogue was thinking about Pietro. ' It was only like a month and 1 weeks ago that Rogue had lost control over her powers. When she returned, she had to like stay in bed for days, but afterwards, she was different. Her emerald eyes had changed along with her heart. I think she knew of her speedy friend who loomed over her bed. He came to see her everyday, each day talking to her. He said he loved her every visit. ' She paused to sniffle. ' But now he puts that act on, of being all cool and that nothing is bothering him, but I have seen the scars on both of them.' Kitty had been crying lately too. The memories haunted her soul.

Rogue's cries could still be heard through the door. Kitty's back was against the wall; she fell down with her head in her knees. ' Why did I have to see them? Why did I have to be the one to find out?'

~~

_" Pietro, ah'm sorry ah can't…be with ya anymore!" Rogue cried, struggling with each syllable._

_" Why Rogue… whathaveIdonewrong?" His voice picking up pace. They had bee secretly dating for a month now, nobody knew, or so they thought. Rogue and Pietro would sneak out to meet one another almost ever night. They were dating a week before Rogue had her ' power surge' at the concert. He visited her, and they dated after that, but something changed within Rogue._

_" Ya know why Pietro!" She screamed. Tears claimed her eyes. ' Damn this curse of mine.'_

_Pietro stepped across the warm grass, reaching for her hair and putting it behind her ear. Rogue slightly flinched. " As long as I can be in your company for the rest of my life, that's all I need. I don't care if I can't touch your skin.  I love you Rogue." He talked slowly, so that she understood every word. He smiled a faint smile; it was a different thing for Pietro to spill his heart out to anyone._

_She smiled back, but then came back to reality and it quickly fell. " No…Pietro ah cant!" She ran away, back to the mansion. " Ah don' wanna hurt ya!" She cried out loud._

_For the first time in his life, he couldn't run. His legs didn't move. He had heard her last words. " You're not only hurting me, you're hurting yourself Rogue." Tears fell from his smooth skin and hit the ground leaving small circles. After minutes of being motionless, he finally turned around and shot off back to the brotherhood house._

_Kitty came out from the bushes. " So this is what she was doing.  She was meeting up with Pietro." She paused and thought about what she just saw. " I wish I hadn't like followed her." Kitty headed back to the mansion._

~~

' That was like two weeks ago. I haven't told anyone, except for Lance, but it was for a different reason. He had to know. I often talk to him about it, and to myself like I am now. I remember the following two days from after I returned to the mansion.'

~~

_' It's been two days now. Rogue hasn't come out of her room. I go in, but never ask her what's wrong. I just watch her cry. Being her best friend and all, I have been covering for her at dinner. Yesterday was a headache; today is a stomachache … for the both of us. I think I will like go to bed early.' Kitty got up from the table. " I'm really not that hungry sorry, but like thanks." Kitty faked a smile and put her dish away, which had all its food still on it. She grabbed a bar of chocolate from her hiding place. ' Maybe Rogue would like some chocolate, always cheers me up.' She thought on a high note._

_Kitty walked up the long, wide staircase with the chocolate bar in hand. ' I will just simply ask her what's wrong. She can't know I was spying on her.' She declared in her mind. She reached her door and raised her hand to knock, but hesitated. ' What if she's asleep? The lights are off, I cant like see any light from under the door.' Kitty slowly phased her head through the corner of the room. Her face was hidden in the shadows. The only light was from the moonlight, shining through balcony windows. Kitty almost gasped at the sight, but kept quiet to restrain from Rouge seeing her._

_" Pietro… I'm sorry. I love you so much… but we cant be together… not with me like this. You deserve so much better." Rogue cried. She took a simple kitchen knife and swiped it across the top of her shoulder._

_Kitty looked at her dumfounded. ' Rogue…is…cutting herself and liking it, from what I can tell.' Kitty phased back through the wall. ' I've got to tell someone.' She thought for a second and finally responded to herself. ' Pietro. I will tell Pietro tomorrow night when I go to Lance's for our date. He can help her.'_

_Kitty finally turned around and knocked. " Hey Rogue can I like come in?"_

_" Yah, jus' hold on a second." Rogue yelled through the door._

_Kitty cringed, knowing what she was doing. A minute passed and finally Rouge yelled to Kitty to come in. Kitty phased through the wall, trying to not show she knew everything. " Rogue… I noticed that you haven't been like eating, so I was thinking maybe you could use some chocolate." Kitty said enthusiastically._

_Rogue could tell that Kitty had a strong will to help her, and didn't want to hurt her feelings any longer. So she graciously accepted the chocolate bar. " Thanks Kitty." Rogue squeaked out. She slowly opened the wrapper and hesitantly bit into the chocolate._

_" Oh good!" Kitty exclaimed, " I was afraid you wouldn't eat it, but I hope you like get better Rogue. And I'm here if you ever want to talk, okay?"_

_" Yah Kitty, I will." ' Not' Rogue thought. ' I can't let Kitty know. Ack… I can only imagine how many calories are in this thing. I hope she leaves soon.'_

~~

' Rogue, you have changed so much. Especially that night.'

~~

Hours had passed since Rogue had eaten the chocolate bar. After Rouge was sure Kitty was asleep, she ran to the bathroom close by.' 

_Kitty eyes shot open and heard gagging noises…and then a release of bodily fluids. Kitty cried. ' Oh Rogue, what has happened to you?' Kitty put the blanket over her head._

~~

' The next day at school took forever to go by. I finally got home. I had to wait about four hours, until my date at seven. Not that it was on my mind really. I had to tell Pietro about Rogue.'

~~

" Hey Lance, um… like what were we planning on doing today?" Kitty asked cautiously. 

_" I don't know really, got any ideas?" Lance asked in question, driving his car out of the driveway._

_' Perfect.' Kitty thought with a small smirk plastered on her face. " Well, why don't we just rent a movie and watch it at your house?"_

Lance thought about it and nodded at Kitty. She smiled.

_They picked up the movie and bought some popcorn to put in the microwave. Lance drove Kitty back to the Brotherhood house. Kitty was on a mission. ' Got to like tell Pietro.' She repeated in her mind. They entered the house and Lance put the popcorn in the microwave. " Hey Lance, I'm going to go to the bathroom, okay?"_

_" Yeah sure Kitty." He said, preoccupied with the popcorn._

_Kitty crept up the stairs. She could hear Pietro's music blaring through the walls of his room. It was techno. ' I guess that's slow for him.' Kitty joked. She knocked on his door, but nobody answered. She quietly phased through, knowing if she were caught, she would be in big trouble. She looked and was shocked. ' Why does this keep happening to me?' Kitty cried in her mind. She unlocked the door and cracked it open, so that it looked like Kitty was walking past and saw him like that. She ran downstairs in tears._

_" Kitty what's wrong?" Lance asked, quite worried._

_Without saying a word she dragged Lance upstairs and pointed inside of Pietro's room. He peered in and shook his head._

_Pietro was sprawled out on his bed. There was a pile of empty beer bottles on the floor. At least twelve empty ones. In one of his hands he had a bloodstained knife. Slits were cut across his wrists. His bed sheets were covered in his blood. You could see other scars from previous sessions. ' What am I going to do?'_

_Lance walked over to Pietro and tried to wake him up. " Get up Pietro." Lance whispered. He was shocked and hurt his friend would do something like this._

_Pietro's head moved. Pietro coughed. " What…" He cut off. He was groggily trying to sit up. " Can you turn off the fucking bright light?" Pietro yelled. Lance flicked the light switch off, so that the light through his window was all they had now.' Damn, the room's already spinning… don't need lights too.' Pietro told himself. Pietro stretched without thinking. His arms were outstretched. The wounds on his wrists reopened and started to ooze blood. Pietro realized the knife he still had in his hand. He gasped because they were looking at him. Pietro brought his hands down in a nonchalantly way. He took the blade and threw it on the ground._

_" Pietro… why?" Lance chocked out handing Pietro a towel to clean himself up with._

_" I have my reasons. Just leave me alone." Pietro rasped._

_Kitty was crying. Lance and Pietro didn't even notice her until. " It's because of Rogue."_

_Pietro didn't get mad. He just froze and shook at the sound of my name. " Listen, I moved to fast to noticed that I had lost her. If I didn't drown myself in pain and alcohol, what could I have done? All my life I have been faster than anybody else. But not with Rouge, she kept up with me. So, if she cant keep up with me anymore, I will slow down for good." He chocked out. Maybe he said it because it haunted his conscience… or maybe it was because he was still pretty drunk. Either way, he spoke his words truthfully. His eyes fell. Kitty's eyes were filled with even more tears, so she ran. Lance followed her. " Kitty wait!" Lance yelled. " Kitty!" But she was already gone. Lance shook his head. He went back upstairs to help Pietro out._

~~

' So am I really crazy for crying all the time? I'm not sure anymore. I feel like I can't help. I'm afraid I might lose one of them, and it seems like a package deal though. One goes, they both do.' Kitty's head fell into her knees harder. ' It's been two weeks since I had seen them ' breakup' so what now? They both have gone to extreme measures, and I cant help. Rogue is cutting and not eating. And what she does eat, she throws up. Pietro is a cutter also, and he is an alcoholic as well. Should I be surprised? Rogue didn't seem suicidal yet, but Pietro's cuts in his wrists were pretty deep. I know for a fact that Lance has cut Pietro's alcoholic sources, for he couldn't buy it on his own yet. Pietro is slowly doing without it, but Lance cant watch him all the time, so he still cuts. Lance told me he was worried out of his mind; he didn't know what to do. Pietro took an overdose of pills one time that Lance found on the counter, but luckily for Lance, Pietro's protective cells moved faster than the pills affects. So nothing happened.' She paused. ' But what can I do for Rogue?'

A noise was heard down the hallway in which Kitty sat in. She was crying so hard, finally getting it all out, that she couldn't hear the figure that was approaching. " Half-pint… what's wrong?"

She immediately dried her tears and replied with a simple " Nothing Mr. Logan, really."

Logan sniffed the air. " I can smell your tears." He abruptly paused. He sniffed again. " Blood, I can smell… Rogue's blood… it's stronger than a normal scrap."

Kitty's eyes widened with horror. " No wait, Mr. Logan, It's nothing." He didn't listen. Logan threw open the door the locked door and saw Rogue with a knife in her hand. Kitty cried even harder.

Scott woke up to the bashing of a door being shot open and Kitty's dominant cries. He opened his door and ran to Kitty. " What's going on?" Kitty didn't answer; she couldn't control her crying. She felt like she couldn't breath. Scott went down to comfort her, but he passed the door and saw Rogue. He shot up. " Rogue?"

Logan growled. He walked up and grabbed the knife from her hands. He took it and cut it into pieces with his claws. Logan chucked it out the open window. " What are you doing stripes?" He asked in a tone full of worry and disappointment. Rogue started to cry hard too.

Between the cries of Kitty, Rogue, and the outburst from Logan, many of the other, older X-Men awoke. They came to see what was happening. They couldn't believe what they saw.

~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A lot to happen in the first chapter, but a lot was Kitty's P.O.V. and what she remembered. Poor Kitty knew too much. Well I hope it was good. As you can see, this is a Reitro, but they need a lot of help it seems. Better things will happen, you'll see. Well, please review. I would really like it if you did. Well byes now, I will try and update soon! 

~Suraka-chan~__


	2. Chapter 2

It'll Never be the Same

~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hey, I'm back with another chapter. 

~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Logan growled. He walked up and grabbed the knife from her hands. He took it and cut it into pieces with his claws. Logan chucked it out the open window. " What are you doing stripes?" He asked in a tone full of worry and disappointment. Rouge started to cry hard too.

Between the cries of Kitty, Rogue, and the outburst from Logan, many of the other, older X-Men awoke. They came to see what was happening. They couldn't believe what they saw.

*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)

Chapter 2 

*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)

Rogue's P.O.V. (her diary)

Dear Diary,

' Yep, it's me again. I have nobody to talk to, so I write down my thoughts. Of coarse you already know this. Why am I so fallen for Pietro? He's arrogant, so sure of himself, and too competitive… in a sexy, smart, quick, energetic, sweet, caring, and flawless kind of way. Oh wait, never mind… that didn't help my argument any. The truth is, I just don't want to hurt him. I love him…enough… to know what's best for him. For two weeks now I have taken this knife across my body. It helps. I watch the crimson flow down my arm. It intrigues and heals my soul. I like to make sure that a monster like me can still bleed like everybody else. Everything else in my life is gray, so I need to see some color. Now I'm just rambling. I have read the books saying, suicide could be next, or all the scars… well what if I like the scars? What if I want to die? Just some thoughts, I guess. I feel bad for Pietro, diary. He put his heart on a silver platter, and I crushed it. I feel bad. I love him still; I think I always will. But knowing Pietro, he will probably get over me quickly. I need another session with my blade. Night diary.'

Rogue put the purple outlined black book away in a hidden place. She got her silver knife out of the top drawer she hides it in. She took the cold blade and swiped it across the side of her neck, and then across her arm. ' How pretty.' She thought coarsely.

Her door slammed open. Logan growled. He walked up and grabbed the knife from her hands. He took it and cut it into pieces with his claws. Logan chucked it out the open window. " What are you doing stripes?" He asked in a tone full of worry and disappointment. Rouge started to cry hard too.

Between the cries of Kitty, Rogue, and the outburst from Logan, many of the other, older X-Men awoke. They came to see what was happening. They couldn't believe what they saw.

' Damn, what do ah do now?' Rogue asked herself grimly, still crying at full blast.

*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)

Pietro's P.O.V. (his thoughts)

' I'm drunk again. Well, at least I think so, not quite sure. I'm bleeding now. I always thought red and silver looked good together.' He laughed. ' I feel numb, but that's what love felt like with Rogue. I felt numb… it was a good feeling. All I want is to return to that slow pace and be numb. Personally, I don't like beer, but it does the trick. Funny how things work out… but that's what I get for opening up to someone. Oh god, I hear Lance again. He's opening my door. Wonder what he wants now.'

Lance walked into Pietro's room looking peeved. Had a trash bag with him.

' What is he doing?' Pietro thought.

Lance walked around the whole room picking up all the beer bottles and placing them in the trash bag. He opened Pietro's top drawer and took his new knife collection and threw it in the trash bag.

' What the hell is he doing? Those were my favorite!' Pietro yelled in his mind.

' Lance grabbed the lighters from around the place… he had noticed burn marks on Pietro's arms. He found two more unopened cases of beer and added it to the bag. ' Damn Pietro, how much of this shit do you have?' Lance thought angrily. ' But I am sick of seeing him like this. It hurts me… hell if he ever found that out, but I care what happens to his sorry speedy ass.' Lance grabbed the knife out of Pietro's hand and from under his pillow. Pietro being to drunk to fight back.

" Lance damnit, what the hell are you doing with my stuff?" An angry Pietro yelled.

" Oh cut the crap Pietro. I am sick of seeing you like this, you will get Rogue back, but she's not going to be with you like this. That and you'll never get passed Summers or that Logan guy like this." Lance stated firmly. " I'll be right back Pietro!" Lance growled, dragging the bag over his shoulder. Wanda walked inside, followed by Todd and Fred. They all were laughing, well, Todd and Fred were laughing. 

" What you got there, yo?" Todd asked pointing his question towards Lance.

" Nothing." He grumbled angrily.

" Sure looks like a whole lot of nothing." Fred replied.

" Shut up Fred." Lance snapped. Suddenly the bag ripped open and the stuff scattered down the stairs. " Damnit!" Lance screamed, obviously the whole Pietro thing was really getting to him. He hated to admit it, but Pietro was the closest thing he had to a brother, and he meant a lot to him.

Everybody looked down at the scattered supplies.

" Shit yo…what you packing?" Todd asked as he jumped back. 

" Where did you get this?" Wanda was frantically searching for an answer from Lance.

Lance hesitated, but finally responded. " I finally got it out of Pietro's room."

" What do you mean 'finally?' How long has this been going on?" Wanda seemed really paranoid about something.

Lance looked at her. " Two weeks."

" Not again." She mumbled. Lance looked at her shocked. She stormed upstairs into Pietro's room.

" What's going on?" Todd asked, in a very confused voice. 

Lance explained everything to them. He left them with their mouths and eyes wide open. The three of them crept upstairs to see what Wanda was yelling about. Todd and Fred got a quick glance at Pietro's harmed body. They cringed. " And he did that to himself, yo?" Todd asked.

" Yes." Lance simply replied. They all listened to Wanda in the distance.

" Not again Pietro! Do you remember the first time you started this. We were 11 years old. My powers had started to develop and as Magneto would put it ' getting out of control.' Your powers were still dormant weren't they? You couldn't run. Magneto was so frustrated with me, that he brought it out on you. He beat you with anything he could find. Ringing any bells Pietro?'

" I think you have said enough Wanda!" Pietro rasped out, obviously getting sober again.

 Wanda paid no mind to her twin brother and continued against his will. " You got so upset that you started to cut yourself, so you could let out some pain. He had been beating you a year, and this was right before I was put in that hellhole of an asylum. Do you remember how you got your powers? Magneto hit you once with a pointed tipped table leg against the bottom of your back. It made you bleed horribly. I can still see the scar today. I remember that was the day I left, and that was the day you learned how to run. It was ironic that your power was being quick. You ran from him, I was happy to see you do it… you were finally on your own."

" Wanda shut up!" Pietro screamed at her. His face was heated, his eyes burning with anger.

" But now Pietro, you back track to this awful habit? Why Pietro? Plus you never liked drinking, and I'm pretty sure you still don't. Why?" Wanda finished up.

That was it… that was the last straw for him. " DAMNIT WANDA, SHUT THE HELL UP! IT IS NOT YOUR BUSINESS TO GO AND TELL THE WHOLE DAMN WORLD! GET OUT OF MY ROOM!!!!"  Pietro screamed at the top of his lungs. She stood there for a minute. She thought she had done enough; she stepped out and slammed the door.

" Wanda?" Lance asked warily. " Are all those things true. And are all those unhealed scars from years back?"

" State the obvious Lance." Wanda snapped. " I'll be in my room." She closed her door and locked it.

' Man, Pietro isn't just a stuck up pretty boy. He did have it bad.' Lance wasn't sure if he should go into Pietro's room. Lance was down the first step, when he suddenly heard muffled cries. " Pietro?" He questioned. Lance went towards the door and knocked on it. " Hey Pietro, you okay?" ' Oh yeah Lance good question, of coarse he's not okay. Stupid, stupid, stupid!'

" Just go away okay!" Pietro yelled from inside his room.

Lance did as Pietro wanted. ' You can't escape this forever Pietro.' Lance looked down at his watch. ' Damn, its only 1am… oh well, I'm going to sleep; I need to talk to Kitty in the morning.'

*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)

" Stripes what were you thinking?" Logan asked.

" Jus' leave mah alone, okay? All of ya jus' get out!" Rogue screamed through her cries. Nobody listened. They all had grim faces plastered on their faces. Rouge got angry. " Don't give mah those looks of pity. I don't want yer pity. Ah did what ah did, because _ah_ wanted to!"

" But why Rogue? Why would you mutilate your own body?" Scott asked, almost in an ashamed tone of voice.

" It's not like anyone will be able to enjoy it anyway!" Many looked down at the ground from her response. Storm huddled everybody out and told them to go back to bed. Scott and Logan remained.

" Rogue I…" Scott started.

Rogue cut him off. " Don't say anything Summers! Get out!" She screamed.

' She called me Summers.' He was about to leave until her glanced at her new wound. " Pietro?" He murmured.

Rogue stammered with her covers, trying to cover up the name that she had engraved in her arm.

" Jus' get out!" She screamed.

Logan grabbed Scott's arm and pulled him out against his will. They looked down at the huddled body near the door.

" Kitty, you knew about this all along didn't you?" Scott yelled at Kitty.

Kitty turned her head away.

" How long? How long have you known?" Scott was getting upset.

Kitty stumbled with her words at first. She slowed down her crying and said, " Two weeks." Her head was still facing the other way.

" You knew this for two weeks and you didn't say anything!" Scott was infuriated. " And what's this got to do with Maximoff?"

" It's not my place." Kitty's tears continued to flow down her worn cheeks.

Scott's face grew red. " IT'S NOT YOUR PLACE! NOW IS NOT THE TIME TO BE HIDING STUFF KITTY. YOU BETTER…"

" Give it a rest Scott." Logan tightened his grip on Scott's arm.

" But…"

" But nothing… go to bed now!" Logan's voice had risen as well.

" Fine!" The heated Scott turned his heel and went into his room. He slammed his door shut.

Logan looked at Kitty. " Try and talk to her half-pint." Logan walked off and went to his own room.

Kitty phased through the door. " Rouge, will you be okay?"

Rouge huddled up in her covers facing the wall. You could still hear her muffled cries. Kitty undid her covers and climbed inside. She sat there awake for a bit until she heard Rogue speak. It shattered her heart.

" Ah love him so much Kitty." Rogue cried harder. Her pillow was covered in black and purple makeup.

Kitty got up and rubbed Rogue's back to sooth her pains. " It's okay Rogue, you'll get him back. He wants you more than anything in the world. Trust me."

" Thank ya Kitty." Rogue drifted off to sleep. Kitty slowly got up and got in her own bed. Letting out a big sigh of relief, she soon fell asleep too.

~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hey, hope you liked it. I am not sure how to take on this story, but I think it will end up okay at least. Well please review. Byes!

~Suraka-chan~


	3. Chapter 3

It'll Never be the Same

~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hey, here's another chapter. My muses were got angry with me, so they refused to work.

Mini Rogue: Sorry

Mini Pietro: … (gets elbowed in stomach my MR) Sorry. Oh and Suraka owns nothing…speaking of which…why the hell am I here!?!?!?

MP: Cause you love me!

Suraka-chan: I own you and Mini Rouge!!! Mwuahahahahahhaha!!!!!

MP: No you don't.

Sc: Yes I do

MP: Do not!

Sc: Do too!

MP: DO NOT!!!!!

Sc: DO TOO!!!!!!

MR: *shakes head* Never mind them…just read the story.

~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rogue huddled up in her covers facing the wall. You could still hear her muffled cries. Kitty undid her covers and climbed inside. She sat there awake for a bit until she heard Rouge speak. It shattered her heart.

" Ah love him so much Kitty." Rouge cried harder. Her pillow was covered in black and purple makeup.

Kitty got up and rubbed Rogue's back to sooth her pains. " It's okay Rogue, you'll get him back. He wants you more than anything in the world. Trust me."

" Thank ya Kitty." Rogue drifted off to sleep. Kitty slowly got up and got in her own bed. Letting out a big sigh of relief, she soon fell asleep too.

*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)

Chapter 3 

*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)

The recovery from the night before was far from over. Both Pietro and Rogue weren't doing well the next morning. Both having cravings, and both being treated like helpless fools. The stares were constant and they couldn't escape them. Not to mention that their 'friends' didn't trust them to be alone. 

Rogue woke up that morning. Her window and door were wide open. ' Heh, imagine that.' She thought sarcastically. ' They don't trust mah tah be alone anymore. Great. Ah total loss of privacy.' Rogue stretched her arms and yawned. Then the professor wheeled by and then stopped. He looked at her like she was a lost puppy.

The professor turned himself to face the half awaken Rogue.  " Rogue, if you're up… I would like to do a mental search for any form of weapon left in your room. Not trying to be rude, but if I fear for the life of one of my students, then I must take the necessary precautions. And Rogue if you ever need to talk…"

" Ah'm going tah take a shower then. And go ahead and do yer search… ah don't care." She grabbed a towel and headed to the bathroom. Once she was around the corner, Rogue let out an exaggerated sigh. ' Like hell I don't care. It's not their business what I do.' She shifted her feet. 'Guess ah'm going tah get a lot of that ' If you ever wanna talk' stuff from everyone.' She stepped into the bathroom and locked the door.  Rogue turned on the water and adjusted the temperature. Once pleasing to her, she stripped down and climbed in. She sighed again, releasing her stress. ' This is going tah be a long week.'

*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)

Pietro woke up with the same train of thought. At first he wasn't quite sure what had taken place, but seeing his clean room and to the fact he was sober, his memories slowly came back to him. ' Wanda' Pietro thought angrily. ' How dare she lecture me that way and broadcast it to the whole house. Everybody knows, I'm sure of it.' He threw the pillow on top of his face.  ' How am I going to face everybody… not that it's any of their business, but it seems it's going to be a very long day. Not to mention I want my knife collection back.' He thought for a minute and a smirk grew on his face. ' If I ever needed help, I'm sure I could always ask Wanda to recommend a good nut house for me…seeing as she's been to them all. And they think I'm the crazy one!' He jumped out of bed, since he was sober and back to his normal speedy self.

Pietro quickly looked around the corner to see if anybody was in the kitchen. There was nobody. Pietro took that as an okay and looked in the fridge for something to eat. He knocked on the side of it three times until his secret stash of pixie sticks were revealed. He grabbed them and closed the small compartment, putting all the pixie sticks in his pocket except for one. He ripped the top and popped let the sugary goodness flow into his mouth while closing the door to the fridge. But when he looked up, everybody was surrounding him. ' Oh shit…knew I should have gone out the window instead.'

They were all staring at him. Some sad looking, some angry (*coughWandacough*), and some with no expression. Fred was very sad looking. " Listen guys, I'm just going to go back to my room." They all looked doubtful. " You cleared out my stuff anyway so what does it matter if I go back?" Pietro hissed.

They enclosed the space between them and Pietro. Pietro was backed into the counter, as they encircled him. " Guys…what are you doing? Guys?" The space started to get smaller and smaller. Until there was nowhere Pietro could run to.

" Fred." Lance spoke up. Fred still looking down picked up Pietro by his shoulders with his two mighty fists. He lifted him off the ground and held him there.

" Put me down Fred. Now!" Fred continued to look down. " Damnit Fred put me down!"

Pietro started to squirm. He couldn't move his arms, but he started to kick and twist. But Pietro's strength was already weakened and he was no match for Fred.

" We need to get to the bottom of this Pietro." Lance said. " We all need to talk to you."

Pietro continued to kick and scream. Trying desperately to get loose. ' I don't want to talk.' He thought. The more he moved; the harder Fred's grip got. Pietro may be fast at recovering, but his deeper wounds had not healed. He moved, his skin tugged and pulled at the scabbed over wounds, until they reopened. Nobody noticed until blood started to run down his arms and make a puddle on the hard wood floor. The color was so bright, so vibrant.

They gasped. Fred's eyes grew wide. Wanda continued to remain silent. Lance stepped forward. " Pietro stop fighting, you're going to end up killing yourself!" Lance screamed, his voice so full of worry.

Pietro abruptly stopped and looked strait at Lance. A satisfied smirk grew across the speed demon's face. He started to laugh uncontrollably. Lance warily stepped backward, almost tripping over his own feet. ' That smile… that wasn't like the old Pietro. He's suicidal. I've never seen anyone… so intense looking. I can't describe it.' Lance was speechless. Pietro continued to laugh. Everybody was taken aback by Pietro's s actions.

*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)

Rogue got out of the shower, dripping slightly. Her wounds were very visible. She wrapped her towel around her. ' Damn… ah forgot tah grab my clothes.' She stepped out of the bathroom, a little steam escaping from the door. She dreaded her walk down the hall, for she walked past Scott.

Scott put his head down, noticing all the cuts on her arms, neck, and legs. The strawberry colored gashes were very alive, very fresh. ' I didn't know she had that many.' The one sticking out in particular was the engraved name of 'Pietro' on her arm. ' What does Maximoff have to do with this?' Scott thought in his head. He scurried off, not able to say anything to her.

Kurt was hidden at the edge of the stairs staring at his sister. '  I zhould have been zhere to protect her.' He quietly 'bamfed' away to somewhere.

Rogue noticed the stare Scott had given her. She approached her room to see Logan and the Professor in there. The professor wheeled out of the room with a couple knives with red edges on a white towel. Logan just looked at Rogue's cut up body. All the gashes puzzled him. He unnoticeably shook his head and walked out. Rogue shut the door and the window so that she could get dressed. She dressed in her green outfit, not wanting to reveal her neck with the purple one. ' Why did it have tah be a Saturday?' Rogue shook her head and went downstairs. ' Ah can't face them, ah need some fresh air.' She tried to go to the door, but was stop by a reluctant Wolverine.

" Where you going Stripes?" Logan asked gruffly.

" Ah'm goin' for a walk." Rogue moved around his arm and grabbed the door handle.

" Wait!" Logan growled.

" What… ah can't even go on a damn walk now?" Rogue yelled, her eyes narrowing.

" Before you do anything, you're going to go and eat breakfast." Logan stated demandingly

" Ah'm not hungry right now." Rouge looked at her father figure.

Wolverine pointed to the kitchen, lowering his voice, he said, " Listen, I know you haven't been eating much at all. You have lost quite a bit of weight. I can smell that lack of nutrition. Get in that kitchen and eat something now!"

Rogue grumbled, muttering a few choice curse words. She opened the door to the kitchen in which everybody was in. She took two steps and everybody just kind of stopped talking and stared at her. ' Oh for the love of God!' She screamed in her head. Rogue turned around and went back out only to be face to face with Logan.

" Now Stripes!" He ordered.

" They're all staring at mah!" Rogue hissed.

Logan just continued to point towards the door. " _Fanhe_, ah'll go!" Rogue yelled at him, exaggerating her words. She entered the kitchen again. It was still fairly quiet. She grabbed an apple and disappeared behind the door once again. Two minutes later an apple was thrown directly threw the door. After a minute of very colorful words coming from both Rogue and Logan, the door suddenly slammed open. A finger pointing Wolverine pushed an unwilling Rogue through the kitchen door. Rogue grabbed a plate and put some eggs and bacon on the plate, slamming it against the table each time. She then got out the carton of orange juice and shook it in front of Logan's face angrily. She poured a glass and put the carton up.

Rogue grabbed a seat and placed the food down. She looked down at her food and hesitated. Logan was watching her attentively, waiting for her to eat. Her hand started to shake. ' Ah can't do it.' She thought. Everybody was quiet; nobody was sure of what exactly was going on between the two, but no one dared to question it. Rogue looked to her right and saw Evan. ' He won' work.' She looked to her left and saw Kurt. ' Perfect.' She cut her eggs, acting like she was about to eat a bite, but then turned her head to face her brother Kurt.  " Umm…Kurt…could ya hand mah the pepper?"

He shook his head a little to wake up. " Sure." He grabbed the pepper and handed it to her.

Rogue waited until he got close enough. She wrapped her hand around the pepper while still in Kurt's hand. Then suddenly she bit down on to her other gloved hand and pulled it off. She immediately touched her brother's face, let go, and ported away, only leaving the smell of brimstone behind her.

" Damn her." Logan grumbled, leaving the perplexed teenagers in the kitchen.

~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sc: My muses love me.

MP: * currently counting the money in his hand. He looks up and hides it.* Um…yeah we love her.

MR: Hey why didn' ah get any money?!?!?!

Sc: and MP: Cause you didn't need to be bribed.

MR: No fair! Alraght… the gloves are comin' off!

Sc: * hands her money*

MR: Thank you!! Oh and since ah have been paid… remember to review!!!!

Also, I was thinking…should I change my rating and make this story 'R'? I think I may have to just to be safe. What do you think? Please review and let me know if I should. Well, have to go now, byes!

~Suraka-chan~ 


	4. Chapter 4

It'll Never be the Same

~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sc: I'm back with another one! I worked hard.

MP: What do you mean you worked hard! *rubs hands* We did all the work!

Sc: *holds up pixie sticks*

MP: damn you

MR: Why do I have to put up with these two…I swear all they do is fight!

Sc: I do not…and anyway. I warn you this chapter is a song chapter, well its more towards the end… with Kitty. The song is Jack Off Jill – Strawberry Gashes. I had to put it in there. I love the song personally…hey…don't look at me like I'm crazy. * MP is holding up signs that say ' She is crazy. Help me! I work for cashews'* Pietro! And what happened to peanuts?

MP: * puts signs down* Sorry and well I don't like peanuts, so I put the type of nut I do like.*turns head and pouts*

Sc: -_-; … Anyway… enjoy the chappie!

~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Umm…Kurt…could ya hand mah the pepper?"

He shook his head a little to wake up. " Sure." He grabbed the pepper and handed it to her.

Rogue waited until he got close enough. She wrapped her hand around the pepper while still in Kurt's hand. Then suddenly she bit down on to her other gloved hand and pulled it off. She immediately touched her brother's face, let go, and ported away, only leaving the smell of brimstone behind her.

" Damn her." Logan grumbled, leaving the perplexed teenagers in the kitchen.

*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)

Chapter 4 

*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)

Pietro abruptly stopped and looked strait at Lance. A satisfied smirk grew across the speed demon's face. He started to laugh uncontrollably. Lance warily stepped backward, almost tripping over his own feet. ' That smile… that wasn't like the old Pietro. He's suicidal. I've never seen anyone… so intense looking. I can't describe it.' Lance was speechless. Pietro continued to laugh. Everybody was taken aback by Pietro's s actions.

" Pietro… what's…why are you like this?" Lance stuttered out. He couldn't believe his best friend was pretty much suicidal.

" Why?" Pietro laughed again, the blood continued to flow down his pale arms. " Something inside tells me to. I can finally stop running… I can slow down for good." His eyes were glazed over, like he didn't really care.

" So how the hell do you expect to get Rogue back like this?" Wanda sneered at her twin. ' You're just like him."

" Always about him… and how so this time… that you wish we were both dead? Well you have one that you wont even have to kill yourself." Pietro smirked, he knew of whom she talked of.

" No, you're both pathetic weak fools!" Wanda screamed. For the first time in years, tears claimed her eyes. In disgust that she would actually cry, she ran up to her room and locked the door. Everybody was surprised, Wanda, the Scarlet Witch cried.

Pietro didn't move. " So there is a heart trapped in that witch." Toad seemed infuriated by the remark.

" Don't talk about Wanda that way!" Todd screamed.

" Todd, lay off it, she's always been cruel. There are some things you don't understand…like this situation for instance. Now let me go, I have nothing worth talking to you guys about." Pietro spat. Todd still seamed ticked off, but calmed down a bit once he received a look from Lance.

At first Lance was shocked. _' Well you have one that you wont even have to kill yourself…I'll save you the trouble.' _Lance was hurt by the remark…especially since…" You never answered Wanda's question though. How do you expect to get Rogue back with you like this?" Lance asked curiously. 

Pietro fell limp in Fred's arms. There was no longer a struggle. Fred had to have as much will power he could muster not to drop Pietro, for his blood had small streams down his gigantic hands. Pietro's eyes loosened. They lost their icy blue luster, and went a pale gray color. " I don't expect to get her back."

Lance was shaken. Pietro his egotistic friend, admitting that the love, yes love, of his life would never return to him. And accepting it! Lance raised his fist and rammed it across Pietro's lean face. " I don't want to hear shit like that. Especially from you!" The silence was brutal to the four of them. They all froze there, unable to find the words. Finally, Lance did the most rational thing he could think of. " Fred you can put him down now." Fred dropped him and gapped at his scarlet streaked hands. Pietro got to his feet, shook his head and looked directly at Lance. Tears soon filled Pietro's eyes. They fell down his creamy skin, leaving silver trails.

Lance's eyes grew wide. He'd never seen Pietro cry. He blinked, and Pietro was gone. Lance got upset. He punched the wall next to him, more than once; droplets of saltwater covered his cheeks as well. He grabbed his keys, still angry and sad at the same time. The rock tumbler opened the door and slammed it behind him. Fred was busy washing his hands and Todd was in shock.

" Damn, yo" Todd muttered to his friend. Fred nodded in agreement.

*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*) (Where the song part will soon begin…the song is italicized)

Kitty had seen her friends plan to escape when she got the gleam in her eyes. She didn't say or do anything to stop her though. ' Rogue what can I do to help you?' Kitty phased up to her room. She glanced out the window and saw a cloud disappear and reappear in the far distance. Kitty plopped down onto her bed. She raised her hands and put them behind her head. ' I have to keep my distance from Scott. If I like get close to him, he'll ask questions. I wish for once, I didn't like know all the details.' It was definitely a first for Kitty. ' I know too much for my own good.' Kitty just continued to stare at the white ceiling above her. Thinking about what it is she could do to help Rogue, her best friend. ' There has to be a way…that I, Kitty, could like help Rogue all on my own.'

_**_

Turn her over  
A candle is lit, I see through her  
Blow it out and save all her ashes for me  
  
Curse me sold her  
The poison that runs it's course through her  
Pale white skin with strawberry gashes all over all over  
  
Watch me fault her  
You're living like a disaster  
She said kill me faster

With strawberry gashes all over

**

Kitty started to cry again. Scott knocked hard on the door. " Kitty let me in! Is that you crying?" He yelled.

" Go away Scott!" Kitty's shattered voice squeaked out.

Scott calmed down, adjusted his voice, and made a big decision. " Kitty listen, I didn't come to you for answers, okay?"

Kitty was slightly surprised by her leader's words. After a minute passed, she slowly walked up to the door and unlocked it. She opened it and went to lie back down upon her bed.

Scott took it as an invitation and came in. He sat down on Rogue's bed. " Kitty I know that you somehow know more than all of us… but that's not what I'm asking for. I was really wondering…well… how are you holding up?"

Kitty couldn't take it anymore. Her and Scott had never really talked and got along, but Kitty broke down right then and there. She ran over to the older teen's arms. She started to cry hysterically. Scott hesitated at first, but he wrapped his arms around her.

" Scott… I know too much. I wish I didn't know. I followed her and I saw stuff. Then I came in here without knocking. And I gave her chocolate, which I shouldn't of. And I saw him too! They both are! Except he drinks. And now she left. And I don't know what to do!!!" She cried out.

Scott didn't understand a word of what she meant. He got clues here and there, but nothing he could really translate came out of the rambling valley girl's mouth. Scott just continued to pat her back and told her it's going to be okay.

**

  
Called her over  
And asked her if she was improving  
She said "feels fine" it's wonderful wonderful here  
  
Hex me told her  
I dreamt of a devil that knew her  
Pale white skin with strawberry gashes all over all over  
  
Watch me fault her  
You're living like a disaster  
She said kill me faster  
With strawberry gashes all over

**

Scott finally got up and left when Kitty had lessened her crying and went to lie down on her own bed. Scott glanced at Kitty one last time. She looked so fragile and lifeless. Like the slightest movement could break her, but within that, she seemed stronger. Almost like she knew that she had to do something on her own, without any help from anyone. Scott shook his head in disbelief. Kitty looked so old and worn, way more mature than her age. ' I'm sorry you have such a burden to carry Kitty.' Scott then disappeared down the hallway somewhere.

Kitty continued to stare at the ceiling. She looked up thought about everything. ' I will help you Rogue, no matter how much you protest. I can help you, on my own.' She gripped her fist and flung it into her wall. ' I see why Lance does that a lot.' She thought half-heartedly. ' Soon everything will be okay. I'm sure of it.' Kitty continued to stare at the ceiling, still unable to look away from the pale roof.

**

I lay quiet  
Waiting for her voice to say  
"Some things you lose and some things you just give away"  
  
Scold me failed her  
If only I'd held on tighter to her  
Pale white skin that twisted and withered away from me away from me  
  
Watch me lose her  
It's almost like losing myself  
Give her my soul  
And let them take somebody else get away from me  
  
Watch me fault her  
You're living like a disaster  
She said kill me faster  
With strawberry gashes all over all over me

~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sc: I didn't know quite how to end that one, so I just left it with the song as the ending. I hope it was okay! My muses aren't here to talk, they both fell asleep *cough* together, complaining they were worked too hard. Ha! Anyway, end of discussion. The double words in the lyrics, that's how the song is. Oh if it wasn't obvious, Strawberry Gashes means pink colored scars that are left after someone cuts himself or herself. I was just saying that because I my friends heard the song and didn't know what it meant, so just incase you are as dumb as them…lol just kidding.  Well, I think that about wraps it up. Well, byes now!

MR: *still asleep* Review * moves around* ohhhh Pietro…sooo…warm and cuddly. * snores* my sexy little Pietro.

Sc: Awwwwww!!!! How sweet! ^^;

~Suraka-chan~


	5. Chapter 5

It'll Never be the Same

~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sc: Hey! I've got another one up! Yah.

MP: I want to know why I'm crazy.

Sc: You're not crazy; you're…er…pixie stick?

MP: Ohhhhhh!!! Where?

MR: Ignore those two…just read and enjoy the story

~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Scott finally got up and left when Kitty had lessened her crying and went to lie down on her own bed. Scott glanced at Kitty one last time. She looked so fragile and lifeless. Like the slightest movement could break her, but within that, she seemed stronger. Almost like she knew that she had to do something on her own, without any help from anyone. Scott shook his head in disbelief. Kitty looked so old and worn, way more mature than her age. ' I'm sorry you have such a burden to carry Kitty.' Scott then disappeared down the hallway somewhere.

Kitty continued to stare at the ceiling. She looked up thought about everything. ' I will help you Rogue, no matter how much you protest. I can help you, on my own.' She gripped her fist and flung it into her wall. ' I see why Lance does that a lot.' She thought half-heartedly. ' Soon everything will be okay. I'm sure of it.' Kitty continued to stare at the ceiling, still unable to look away from the pale roof.

*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)

Chapter 5 

*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)

Tire screeches rounded the corner. The car was parked in front of the brotherhood, and instantly a car door violently slammed shut. Todd and Fred were watching TV. Fred had a sandwich in his hands, and Todd had gained control of the remote. The door slammed open as a brown haired rock tumbler came inside after hours of just pointlessly roaming the town.

Todd noticed his expression, it was somewhat dazed, angry, and a little bit upset. ' I didn't know it would effect him this much.' Todd switched off the television and faced the older teen. " Hey Lance, you okay?"

Lance faced Todd, his eyes slightly widened. " I hit a white bunny while driving, and it died." With that he left to his room.

Fred had dropped his sandwich by then and had a questioning look aimed at the ascending teen." What the hell was that all about?" He asked Todd.

" I have no idea. I think he just needs to me left alone." Todd replied warily.

Lance entered his room, slamming the door shut. ' I was so freaked out when that rabbit jumped in front of my car. All I saw was a white blur… I thought it was him at first. Then I screeched to a stop and stepped out of the car. There was all that blood that covered the animal, red on white.' Lance looked at his trembling hands. " What have you done to me Pietro? Damn you!" He screamed. 

At that very moment the phone rang, Todd slightly jumped. " Oh…I got it yo!" Todd said. He hopped over to the phone, still a little dazed, and picked it up. " Hello?" He asked.

Fred could hear the brim of the voices from the phone. They just sounded like small whispers to him, but Todd's eyes grew wide with horror. After about ten minutes later, his voice seemed to return to him.

" Yes, we'll be right there." Todd exclaimed, hanging up the phone.

" Todd what is it?" Fred asked, standing up.

" Lance!" Todd yelled, but doubted Lance had heard him over his blaring music.

" Todd what is it?" Fred asked angrily.

" Its Pietro…" Before he could finish Lance came thrashing down the stairs.

Lance slightly froze. " What happened to Pietro?"

Todd slightly backed up. Lance ran up and grabbed Todd by the collar of his worn shirt, pinning him against the damaged wall. " What happened to Pietro?" He repeated.

" He's…in the hospital." Todd gasped.

Lance set him down. " Why? What happened?"

Todd caught his breath and started to explain what he had just been told moments before. " Pietro he…he jumped off a cliff. At Bayville Peak. These people found him barely breathing and called 911. He's in the hospital, being treated. He's in critical condition. They said he's real cut up and has a bad stomach wound, but somehow he has no broken bones, but he's still in read bad shape."

Lance gritted his teeth slightly, but only to hide what grief he was feeling. " Come on let's go!" 

" What about cuddle…er Wanda?" Todd asked skittishly.

" I doubt she would come out of her room, but hurry up and try." Lance replied quickly.

Todd hopped away and went towards the shaking room. The music was really loud, almost unbearable. " Wanda… it's Pietro, he's in the hospital. Are you coming or not?" He yelled, but got no reply. He scribbled a quick note and slipped it under the door, then hopped away.

" I couldn't get her out, but I slipped a note under her door." Todd replied hopping down the stairs.

Lance opened the door and started his car up, noticing the crimson liquid splattered on his tires.  He straitened up, a little fearfully. Todd and Fred piled into the back of the old jeep. Lance pushed the accelerator and drove off, leaving faint dust trails.

*)*)*)*)*)*)~~~

Wanda picked up the note that had moments later slid under her door. It read:

_Dear Wanda,_

_Hey yo! Listen, your brother is in the hospital because he tried to do himself in. We are leaving now to go and see him. Wanda, I know that you act like you don't care, but I know you do. I see the way you look at him. He's at the hospital here in Bayville incase you want to see him. I'm sorry about all this. I will see you later, and just think about it, okay?_

_Love,_

Todd 

Wanda reread the note a couple times over. Hate grew in her eyes as well as tears that dared to fall. She crumpled up the note and threw it in the trashcan. She went to lie on her bed, crying into her scarlet pillow and breathing heavy.

*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)

" I jus' can't take it anymore. All those fucking stares… all that forceful love. They wouldn' have given a damn if they hadn' had felt all that pity. Ah detest pity." Rogue was sitting on a big rock in the middle of the woods. It was very concealed place; it's where she went to think. She was talking to herself out loud, which actually helped considerably.

 " Ah jus' need tah relax some." She got off the rock and went to lie on the ground. She put her scarred arms under her head. " It's jus' ah don' know if ah can go back tah the mansion. They all have changed, and ah know ah'm hurting Kitty. She's probably the only reason that ah'm still alive. Ah don' wanna hurt her further… although ah don' know why she would care for a monster like mah. All ah have ever been is a burden to everyone, and on top of that a traitor. Ah made the first mistake by leaving mah family tah join the X-Men. Ah had three brothers… and someone ah love very much, that was my family. And ah made the second mistake was breaking up with him…Pietro." Tears fell from her distraught eyes, burning wholes into the trees with her stare.

Rogue paused and slipped off her green over shirt, just leaving her in her black tank top. " Look at all the scars and cuts." She stroked a few that were on her arm. " If this is supposed to be a bad thing, then why do I love it so much? Why is it such a release for me?" She just gazed at the bright blue sky, although she was hidden in the tree's shadow. Her thoughts engulfed her mind, leaving her to ponder her them.

~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~

MR: So finally I show up.

MP: I'm in a hospital! They don't have pixie sticks there! Are you crazy!

Sc: No I think you two handle it both very well.

MP and MR: Bitch…let's get her!

Sc: Please review!!! And I will update soon…I hope!!!! * runs from angry Pietro and Rouge*

~Suraka-chan~


	6. Chapter 6

It'll Never be the Same

~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sc: Hey! Guess what… right now; I'm in a car writing this. I am stuck going on a vacation to a farm. God, I hate farms, so I am making the best of it and writing a lot of chappies…so you will have a lot updated when I get back. I HATE FARMS. I'm looking outside and I see buildings, so we haven't reached the farm yet, but I got another 12 hours to go before I get there. *exaggerated sigh* So I got a lot of time to waste. Thank fucking everything that I was allowed to take a laptop!!! SALVATION!!!! And I set up my VCR to tape my X-Evo shows. I LOVE TECHNOLOGY, WHAT A GREAT THING!!! Just thought I might show my despair. lol. So, for the sake of my trip, and my absolute boredom… please review!

MP: Just one question…um why did you have to drag us along…well me more importantly?!?!?!

Sc: Because you're my muses and I'm not going through hell alone.

MP: BUT WHY ME!?!?!? You know I can't live without a big population…meaning civilization. And…* his mouth and eyes started to get wide* What about clubbing!?!?! The people their need me!!! THEY NEED ME!!!!

Sc: You're preaching to the choir. My parents are listening to some shitty music, god only knows! And I won't have starbucks for a good week. No brownie frapacino for me!!!!

MP: I think…I'm going to faint. * twitching slightly because of parent's music*

Sc: Don't worry about the music Pie, I got plenty of CD's, my CD player, my laptop which also plays music, DVD's to play on the laptop, and also an extra pair of headphones, just for you. We may survive…. OH NO, THERE GOES THE LAST OF THE BUILDINGS PIE!

MR: Come on guys…the country ain't that bad!

SC and MP: * cries hysterically, with arms draped around each other's shoulders, waving goodbye to the disappearing buildings*

MR: * shakes head in disbelief* Pathetic…just read the story, and sorry about the country bashing, its all because of our stressed author. -_-; Please review for her sake. 

Hey, just so you know, this chapter or the next may contain a little one way slash feelings. So you have been warned.

~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Ah jus' need tah relax some." She got off the rock and went to lie on the ground. She put her scarred arms under her head. " It's jus' ah don' know if ah can go back tah the mansion. They all have changed, and ah know ah'm hurting Kitty. She's probably the only reason that ah'm still alive. Ah don' wanna hurt her further… although ah don' know why she would care for a monster like mah. All ah have ever been is a burden to everyone, and on top of that a traitor. Ah made the first mistake by leaving mah family tah join the X-Men. Ah had three brothers… and someone ah love very much, that was my family. And ah made the second mistake was breaking up with him…Pietro." Tears fell from her distraught eyes, burning wholes into the trees with her stare.

Rogue paused and slipped off her green over shirt, just leaving her in her black tank top. " Look at all the scars and cuts." She stroked a few that were on her arm. " If this is supposed to be a bad thing, then why do I love it so much? Why is it such a release for me?" She just gazed at the bright blue sky, although she was hidden in the tree's shadow. Her thoughts engulfed her mind, leaving her to ponder her them.

*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)~~~

Chapter 6 Pietro's POV 

Pietro was standing on the edge of a cliff. The wind was blowing in his pale face, ruffling up his gorgeous sliver hair. He stared down at Bayville below him. So many faces, so many families. He picked up a rock and threw it below, it only took a couple seconds until he heard a ' thunk' to indicate it hit the ground. 

' So many people. They all have someone in the end, whether they are aware of it or not. Where do I fit in? Oh yeah, that's right I don't.' Pietro inched closer to the edge. ' I ran. That's all I know how to do. Run, run as fast as you can, you can't catch me. Well, you know the rest. Lost, invisible, and worthless. Heh... my life story. All I've done is run my whole life. Why can't someone help me stop? Even alcohol has its limits to slowing me down. If I screamed, could anyone hear me? Would they even want to? Probably not, no one ever hears me, nor wants to. I'm that little pest that won't stop buzzing around you. Only good when it comes to speed. Used by my father. Used by Mystique. Used by my…by the brotherhood. I only wanted to fit in… to be accepted...'

The sun was setting, making the clouds appear pink, orange, and red. ' They were demanding so much. Why did Lance want to know? They just wanted the son of Magneto so stay alive, so they could keep there financial support. Oh, and so they could stay close to the boss. That's the only reason Wanda tolerates me, because she thinks by getting closer to me, she will find the location of ' father'. What a joke, that's all I am. Fred held on so tightly to my arms, blood was pouring down. He was probably angry because the only decent cook was suicidal; which meant less food for him. Todd didn't seem to care, he only cared about Wanda, and I already went over why she wants me alive. Todd just probably follows her lead. But Lance…I don't know why. Maybe because it would make him look bad as a leader if I died. I don't know; if anyone, he's the one who I will miss the most from brotherhood. He, more than anyone else, listened to what I had to say. Almost like he actually cared. He was always my friend.'

Pietro's feet continued to shift back and forth, tears now freely streaming down the sides of his face. ' Rogue, I will miss you most of all. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to drive you away, but I guess that was a mutual thing. I just hope that you find love, in which you can one day enjoy. I love you so, so much. And now… there is only one place that no matter how hard I try to run, it won't do me any good.' Pietro looked down the cliff once more. ' The brotherhood aren't even looking for me and Rogue has no idea… which actually makes things easier. I have, only one regret. And that is, that Rogue and I had found a way to fall in love the right way. Maybe if we had stop crying over the past, and stopped worrying about the future, we may have found time for each other. But, it's too late for that now.'

Tiny pebbles rolled down the cliff. The wind blew fiercely, rushing past his body. He lifted his arms up, like a bird taking flight. As the sun disappeared behind the horizon, he slightly bent his knees and soared off the edge. The wind was whistling past him now; clothes flapping horrendously. ' Now this is true speed.' He reached the bottom with a thump. His body landing on the flat surface, minus one factor. A keen rock pierced through his stomach, with a 2-inch diameter. He wasn't moving, his chest barley lifting itself off the ground, with quick short breathes. But, the scariest thing of all, was the disturbingly pleased smile plastered on Pietro's face, the final release was mere moments away.

He passed out shortly after, and then found by a group of joggers. One used his phone to call 911. They ambulance came and took the boy immediately to the hospital, before it was too late.

*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)

Lance and the others arrived at the hospital. Lance ran up to the receptionist. " Is there a room for a Pietro Maximoff?" He asked nervously.

" He doesn't have a room yet, he's downstairs in the immediate care section; three doors on your left." She said, frowning slightly at the boys.

The frown was noticed by Lance, but he was to preoccupied by the task at hand. He left without a thanks and went to the direction he was told. ' He's okay…he's okay…he's okay.' Lance repeated over and over in his head. He arrived at the door and entered. Two doctors were in the room already. One tall, slightly plump woman with short black hair. And the other was tall, brown haired man. Both looking middle aged. 

Lance walked forward, to see the face of his speedy friend. Once he caught sight of Pietro, he stepped back. His body was bruised and bloody. The scratches covered his body, head to toe. The bruises made him seem so weak, tenting his body a shade of an unhealthy blue. There was an indication of a hole in his stomach, dark, dark blood was seen from it. He looked so pale, and deathly. It was critical. His eyes were closed, so that his Sapphire eyes could not burn through. ' Even when he is near death, he's still so beautiful.' Lance thought warily. Just a week ago, Kitty helped Lance realized that he was in love with Pietro. They broke up easily, and now stay good friends.

Fred and Todd walked in and gasped slightly at the sight. They didn't say much, not that much was needed to be said.

The doctors noticed the boys coming in. One turned around to face the boys. " What are you doing in here… are you this boy's family?"

" Yes." Todd chirped in. " We're his brothers." 

The doctors glanced at the four boys, noticing no similarities structure, not to mention they all looked nothing alike, but they said nothing.

" So, is he okay?" Lance asked solemnly, his dark hair covering over his deep, murky eyes.

The other doctor turned around to answer the boy's question. " He's in pretty bad shape. You're lucky he was found when he was, or he could be dead. The gut wound is the most life threatening thing we have to deal with. It punctured his stomach, but I think after careful feeding, he should be okay. It was by pure luck that the rock missed the actual stomach itself. It only clipped the side of the actual stomach organ, but he has severe muscle and nerve damages." The doctor started to ramble about Pietro's condition. The other doctor was busy hooking up the heart monitor. She placed the devise on his middle finger.

Suddenly a rapid heart beat came on screen; going a mile a minute. " What the hell?!?!" The woman screamed. The man looked back and saw what she meant. " How can it go that fast?!?!" She exclaimed.

" Uh… he has a fast metabolism." Lance answered quickly.

The doctors both glared at the boy who had answered. Then it hit them both. The male doctor walked over to Pietro and went to get a blood sample. The grabbed the needle and inserted it into the boy's frozen arm. He pulled the lever slowly, so that the blood would seep in. The doctor took one look at the blood and clenched his fist.

" What is it doc?" Fred asked unaware of the situation.

" Oh I think you know very well what is going on." He held up the boy's blood. You could practically see it swirling slowly. " Fast metabolism my ass!"

" What are you talking about, yo?" Todd asked, stepping up a bit.

" He's one of those damned mutants!" The woman doctor screamed, yet again. " I bet you three are too!" She accused, pointing her finger at them.

Lance noticed the male doctor slowly slipping the vile of blood into his white jacket pocket. Lance looked to his left, and Todd was looking at the exact same thing. Lance motioned for Todd to snatch it.

In an instant, Todd whipped out his tongue. " You won't be needing this, yo!" He threw the vile into the sink and turned on the water to wash it down entirely.

Lance stepped forward, obviously peeved.

" Get out!!" The male doctor yelled at the delinquents.

Lance grabbed the doctor by his spotless white coat. ' Always hated these people. Always thinking they're better than everyone else because of these perfect white coats and their special degree.' Lance ruthlessly glared at the man. " You're not going to treat him, just because he's a fucking mutants?!?! He could die!!" 

" Just one less of you freaks to worry about. To bad ol' speed here couldn't finish the job he started." The doctor spat cruelly, laughing a bit.

Lance's breathing became heavier, especially hating the fact that the doctor called him speedy. He clenched his fist, his knuckles were completely white. He lifted his fist up and hit the doctor square in the face. The doctor was knocked out cold, blood seeping out from his now broken nose. The woman doctor screamed, yet again. She ran to her fallen co-worker.

Lance walked over and removed the wires and IV's from Pietro's body. Lance prayed that he wasn't hurting the younger teen by doing so, but it would be safer somewhere else. He held him in his arms and left the way he came, receiving many looks and was threatened to put him down, but he was determined. Fred and Todd also helped with keeping the security away from them.

The brotherhood finally reached the Jeep. The senior carefully put the weak Pietro in the passenger's seat. Todd and Fred hopped in the back, and they then cautiously sped off.

A few of Pietro's wounds had reopened. Blood started to creep out from under his damaged body. " Damnit!" Lance yelled. " Pietro, please hold on. Please, I'll get you somewhere safe. Just hold on!" Lance cried, breaking many road safety rules.

" Lance, where are we going to go man? No hospital is going to treat him once they find out he's a mutant, yo!" Todd exclaimed.

" Your right, no hospital will, but I know one place that just might." With that he drove into the one place that would treat Pietro. They hopped out of the car and ran up to the door, knocking and ringing viciously.

The door was swung open quickly. " What do you want?"

Lance's eyes were filled with worry. Stubborn tears that refused to fall filled up the corner of his eyes. " Please, it's Pietro… he needs help."

~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sc: And I'll stop it on that cliffie. Don't kill me. Actually, go ahead, I'm still not at the farm yet, and its been a long day. 

MP: LETMEOUTLETMEOUTLETMEOUTLETMEOUTLETMEOUT!!!!!

Sc: I'm sorry Pie. I totally forgot how he gets in small places. Poor Pie has been stuck in a car for hours. He is starting to hyperventilate. * Pats Pietro on his back*

MR: Ugh, these two are so aggravating. All day they have been makin' stupid puns about country life. Ah would like to clear up a few things with you. 1, the chicken is not the state bird of any country type states. Fried chicken is not all we eat. Nor is peach cobbler. Ah'm sorry if there are no clubs. No, not every car is a pick up truck, and not everybody wears boot cut jeans. Finally, old people cannot multiply.

Sc: I beg to differ. I saw a lot of chickens, so I just thought it was. There was a lot of Fried Chicken places, and they ALL sold (ewwww) peach cobbler. You should be, I need clubs. I counted a lot of pick up trucks, and sorry, everybody but Pie and I wore boot cut jeans. And yes…the old people were multiplying. One disappeared and 4 came back. They all had funny clothes. Also, do you know how many people looked at me funny with my black clothes and unnatural red hair. LOTS! Whatever…for the sake of me…please review, before I die.

MP: NEEDRUNNINGSPACELETMEOUT!!!

MR: Whateva'.

Sorry for the country bashing, but if you were on my trip, you would understand. Also half of what I said, I really did see, truthfully, but they are still stereotypes. Sorry if I offended anyone in anyway. Byes now!!

~Suraka-chan~


	7. Chapter 7

It'll Never be the Same

~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hey! Hope you're enjoying the story so far. I hope I'm doing okay! Well, enjoy the chappie and please review!!

~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Lance, where are we going to go man? No hospital is going to treat him once they find out he's a mutant, yo!" Todd exclaimed.

" Your right, no hospital will, but I know one place that just might." With that he drove into the one place that would treat Pietro. They hopped out of the car and ran up to the door, knocking and ringing viciously.

The door was swung open quickly. " What do you want?"

Lance's eyes were filled with worry. Stubborn tears that refused to fall, filled up the corner of his eyes. " Please, it's Pietro… he needs help."

*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)~~~

Chapter 7 

*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)

The door opened wider. The teen moved out of the way so that the brotherhood could come in. After realizing the severity of the situation, he called on his teammates. " Jean, go get the professor! Kurt, go find Mr. McKoy! Hurry!"

" But…" They both questioned.

" Now!" Scott yelled. They both nodded, going their separate ways. Kurt teleported somewhere and Jean ran upstairs.

" Alright, follow me!" Scott said, making his way to the infirmary. They went down an elevator, which in Lance's mind took forever. He kept a close watch on every detail of the silver haired sophomore. They reached the white room and set Pietro on the table. Soon after, Beast was teleported into the room by Kurt. He quickly went to work on Pietro. A minute passed and the professor made an appearance.

Xavier looked directly at Lance, trying to find an emotion of some sort, but none came. Lance was just so lost right now that it was impossible, even for a telepath, to read. " What exactly happened here?"

" You're a physic, don't you already know?" Lance asked in a cocky tone. It seemed he was looking for someone to be angry at.

" I do not pry Lance. I respect people's privacy." Xavier replied, folding his hands in a superior way.

Lance was quiet, not wanting to say anything. He was glaring at Kurt, Jean, and Scott who just stood there aimlessly. They got the point and left. Finally Todd stepped in and filled in the blanks for the two adults. " Listen yo. All we know is… that Pietro tried… to kill himself… by jumping off a cliff." Todd was starting to struggle with his words too.

" I see. Do you know of any reasons why he would attempt suicide?" The professor asked calmly.

" I don't and neither does Freddy…but…" Todd trailed off, looking at Lance.

Hearing the word suicide associated with Pietro made him shiver. Lance looked up from his trance, and shook his head 'No'. " It's not my place." He murmured softly.

Beast was moving all around, checking things, and hooking him up with an IV. " I seems he will be okay, as long he doesn't loose anymore blood…his blood level is critically low, but with his fast moving body, it should replenish in about a week. But…" He trailed off.

" What?" Lance asked urgently.

Beast looked around and then looked down at Pietro. " I'm afraid he has fallen into a coma…an extremely dangerous one. Even if his blood does replenish, if he doesn't wake up... it wont do any good. Meaning he could very well…stay like this for the rest of his life.

The room went dim, the faces had fallen. The news hit them hard. Most of all…Lance. Suddenly Lance stood up and walked away. Nobody had the courage to go after him. A couple minutes later, you could hear tires screech, as he sped off down the road.

' Don't do anything stupid Lance.' Todd thought, looking down at the ground. " I'll keep first watch over Pietro."

The professor nodded. " You boys are welcome to stay here, if you wish. We have plenty of extra bedrooms, and because of the situation…"

" Thank you Prof…I think we'll take you up on that offer, yo." Todd said, putting a fake smile of his face. Xavier smiled too and led them to an extra bedroom for them to share. Immediately after Todd saw the room, he went back down to the infirmary to keep watch.

*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)

Rogue's POV (as the brotherhood first arrived to the mansion.)

'   ' When Rogue is thinking.

**_"  " When people are talking other than Rogue_**

Rogue heard a doorbell, so she walked out of her room to see who it was. Her eyes went wide as she gazed at the party at the door. ' The brotherhood?' She thought, wondering what they wanted. It was too dark to see all of them. Softly, she fell to her knees, hiding behind the wall. She moved her head around the corner to watch.

**_" What do you want?"_**

' Why does Scott always have tah be such an ass?'

**_" Please, it's Pietro… he needs help."_**

Rogue's heart started racing by the sound of his name. She continued to spy on the party.

**_" Jean, go get the professor! Kurt, go find Mr. McKoy! Hurry!"_**

****

**_" But…"_**

****

**_" Now!"_**

****

**_" Alright, follow me!"_**

Rogue saw Kurt disappear and she ran into her room as Jean came up the stairs. After she passed by, she ran to follow Scott and the brotherhood. They took the elevator, so she continued to the stairs. She ran as fast as her feet would take her. She looked threw the tiny window on the door. Lance and the group passed her by. Once they were out of sight, she opened and closed the stairs door behind her. Rogue saw a small little area near the infirmary, and the door to the infirmary was conveniently left open so she could hear them. She was out of sight from everyone.

The familiar smell of brimstone filled the air. Clanks of metal could be heard meaning Beast had arrived. Rogue ducked when the professor wheeled by accompanied by Jean.

**_" What exactly happened here?"_**

' That's what ah would like tah know.'

**_" You're a physic, don't you already know?"_**

****

**_" I do not pry Lance. I respect people's privacy."_**

' Ah seriously doubt that, but now is not the time.'

Rogue watched as Kurt, Jean, and Scott soon left the infirmary, mumbling something about the situation. Rouge ducked again, waiting until she heard the elevator moving.

**_" Listen yo. All we know is… that Pietro tried… to kill himself… by jumping off a cliff."_**

Rogue froze. Her breathing went cold, and dull. Her eyes dilated, she couldn't think strait. ' Oh god…did…did…ah hear…him…correctly?'

**_" I see. Do you know of any reasons why he would try to commit suicide?"_**

After a few seconds to realize that she did hear him correctly, her thoughts went negative. ' It's all mah fault. Ah drove him to this. Ah didn't know, he liked mah this much. Ah…ah didn't mean to. ah…' She started to cry; huddling her face in her hands in knees to suppress the sounds.

**_" I don't and neither does Freddy…but…"_**

****

**_" It's not my place."_**

' Ah'm sorry, ah didn't mean tah, but ah can't love him, because ah will hurt him. But he's so hurt now. How could he fall for mah…how could ah fall for him? Pietro ah'm so sorry. Ah love you Pietro, please be okay, ah love you, ah'm sorry. ah should have never… ah'm so sorry!' Her cries became harder. She was struggling to breathe. Her thoughts were so perplexed.

**_" I seems he will be okay, as long he doesn't loose anymore blood…his blood level is critically low, but with his fast moving body, it should replenish in about a week. But…"_**

' But???' Rogue thought, the fear grew in her eyes.

**_" What?"_**

**_" I'm afraid he has fallen into a coma…an extremely dangerous one. Even if his blood does replenish, if he doesn't wake up... it won't do any good." _**Rogue was in shock.**_ " Meaning he could very well…stay like this for the rest of his life."_**

Rogue's eyes shattered. All life that was once in them were completely destroyed. Rogue didn't move for a few minutes, not blinking, not flinching. Tears streamed freely. Lance stomped out of the room, only stopping for a second. He looked back and saw Rogue crying in her hands; black makeup running down her palms onto her knees. He quickly turned around as tears of his own started to form, and quickly ran out.

Rogue looked up by that point and saw him going. ' Wait Lance…please don't leave mah too. Please.' Rogue saw the elevator shut. She got up from the spot, unnoticed by the few in the infirmary. She swung open the stairs door and bolted up them; black tears still trailing down her pale face. Right as she reached the top, she heard tires screech away. Rogue grabbed Scott's car keys and ran out the door. She hopped into his car and drove away after Lance. ' I'm sorry Pietro…I'm sorry Lance.' She floored the small sports car, trying to keep up with Lance's jeep.

~~

Finally, they pulled up to a building and Lance parked his car. Rogue did the same, and crept behind him. He climbed to the top, Rogue followed him. He was sitting on the edge, swinging his legs casually, looking as though he was contemplating everything in his life at once. " Hey." A rough looking Rogue called to the older boy.

" What are you doing here?" Lance asked with a hint of bitterness in his voice.

Rogue shifted her feet. She couldn't hide behind everyone else anymore. She had to face this one, alone. " Ah guess…no wait. Ah'm sorry." She rambled out, hardly making since.

" For?" Lance asked cruelly. He was unintentionally being cruel to her.

Rogue looked a little angry." Oh cut the crap Lance. Ya know damn well what. Ah didn't mean tah hurt him, or you. Ah just hoped…that he could find love elsewhere, because…"

" You're a flower with venom in its petals." Lance said, making an analogy to her words.

" More like Poison Ivy." She murmured. A short, awkward laugh was shared, but quicker than in started, it ended. " Really though, ya know how much ah love him, ah just can't touch him. And…now ah've driven him to suicide. Ah'm sorry. I didn't mean tah…Ah should have known."

" You should have known, but does that make it an exception for you?" Lance said broadly.

" What?" Rogue asked, tears in her eyes once again.

" What?!?!?!" Lance mocked. " So, you're saying that it's not okay for Pietro to attempt suicide, but it's okay for you to?" Lance turned around and looked her in the eye.

" Ah wasn't going tah…Ah mean…ah neva tried…ah just…" Rogue trailed off, she was caught. Lance's stare was so intense, so strong, she couldn't lie to him.

Lance looked sternly at the younger goth girl. She couldn't hold back her tears. ' Stop…this…Rogue…ya…neva…cry.' She tried to, but they fell at full force. Lance continued to gaze into her eyes, with bitter feelings and harshness. He stood up off the ledge and took three steps towards the ladder, but the minute he moved, Rogue broke into a run; running directly into his broad arms. She cried into his shoulder, letting out all her pain for the first time.

Lance hesitantly put his arms around the frail flower. She didn't flinch, but continued to cry. ' She looks so helpless. This isn't her fault. They were both confused, but they both know they love each other.' The truth hit Lance hard, realizing he's holding his competition for Pietro in his arms. But, for some reason, he felt like it was his duty to fix things. As Pietro's friend and leader, he had to make sure that everything works out. His embrace around Rogue was increased.

Rogue's crying had lessened. Finally the boy spoke to her. " Rogue, listen, it's not your fault. I don't care if you argue that or not, that's not my problem, but all I know is that you both were extremely upset. Both of you were falling in love for the first time, and you were scared. You have to fix it Rogue and I'll be here to help you. And if I'm not mistaken, a certain valley girl is too. She's the one who knew from the beginning. She knew you and Pietro were dating, and she knew that you broke up. She found you cutting, and went to tell Pietro but…" He stopped, but decided that it was the right time to tell her of Pietro's habits too. He looked down at Rogue, her eyes no intensively looking into his, tears still brimming them. " But… she found him drunk off his ass with heavy gashes in his wrists. So she got upset and ran."

At the sound of 'gashes in his wrists' she jumped. She got a little fidgety, rubbing her own arm with memories. " You can talk to either one of us when you need it and we will be there to help you, but I think that you should really talk to Kitty. She wasn't able to tell anyone, but me, and I got upset too. She needs to clear up some things that she can only do with you."

Minutes of silence passed until Rogue looked down again, the first movement in awhile. " What would it matter? This whole talk is pointless. It's all mah fault that Pietro's neva gunna wake up and…" A slap was heard against her cheek. She looked up from her position on the ground. Seeing Lance a little drained from his action.

" Don't… you…dare say…something…like that." Lance huffed, drained from the skin contact with Rouge. " Especially not around me."

Rogue looked at his memories playing over in her mind. One stuck out in particular. " Ya love him?" Rogue asked confused, but at the same time guilty. Here she was talking about their love when he was in love with Pietro. Lance looked away and nodded slowly. " Lance ah didn't know…"

" Damn right you didn't know." Lance was gaining his composure. Tears of his own formed.

" But…aren't ya and Kitty dating? I thought ya liked her." Rogue stated hesitantly.

" Actually about a week ago, Kitty was the one who helped me realize… that I was gay…and that I had a thing for Pietro." Lance said. " I love him just as much as you, but I'm not the one who belongs with him."

" No Lance, ah'm sorry, ah can't love him when you have such intense feelings like this. Ah can't…" Rogue stuttered out, replaying Lance's memories in her head and seeing such strong emotions towards Pietro.

" NO!!! You will Rogue. How could I be with him when he's in love with another person? He loves you Rogue, end of discussion." Lance growled. He paused for a second to slow his breathing. " Now go, you haven't seen him yet, and he needs you…as well as Kitty."

" Okay… but Lance, what about ya?" She said, sniffling a little.

" I'll be fine, just go okay?" Lance said with a warm smile.

" Yeah… but will ya come back tah the mansion with mah?" Rogue asked pleadingly.

Lance thought about it for a while, but finally answered to her pleasing. " Alright, let's go." Rogue smiled and gave Lance another hug. They climbed down the latter, walked to their cars, and headed back to the mansion.

~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hey… So now I guess I am updating. Hope your liking the story so far. I love writing it. Umm…well please review guys. Byes now!

~Suraka-chan~


End file.
